Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of DuckTales
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of DuckTales is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover TV series. Plot Trivia * are guest starring in this TV series. * are guest starring in "," and throughout the rest of the series. * are working for some of the villains in this TV series. Episode list Season 1 # The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Part 1: Don't Give Up the Ship # The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Part 2: Wronguay in Ronguay # The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Part 3: Three Ducks of the Condor # The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Part 4: Cold Duck # The Treasure of the Golden Suns - Part 5: Too Much of a Gold Thing # Send in the Clones # Sphinx for the Memories # Where No Duck Has Gone Before # Armstrong # Robot Robbers # Magica's Shadow War # Master of the Djinni # Hotel Strangeduck # Lost Crown of Genghis Khan # Duckman of Aquatraz # The Money Vanishes # Sir Gyro de Gearloose # Dinosaur Ducks # Hero for Hire # Superdoo! # Maid of the Myth # Down & Out in Duckburg # Much Ado About Scrooge # Top Duck # Pearl of Wisdom # The Curse of Castle McDuck # Launchpad's Civil War # Sweet Duck of Youth # Earth Quack # Home Sweet Homer # Bermuda Triangle Tangle # Micro Ducks from Outer Space # Back to the Klondike # Horse Scents # Scrooge's Pet # Catch as Cash Can - Part 1: A Drain on the Economy # Catch as Cash Can - Part 2: A Whale of a Bad Time # Catch as Cash Can - Part 3: Aqua Ducks # Catch as Cash Can - Part 4: Working for Scales # Merit-Time Adventure # The Golden Fleecing # Ducks of the West # Time Teasers # Back Out in the Outback # Raiders of the Lost Harp # The Right Duck # Scroogerello # Double-O-Duck # Luck o' the Ducks # Duckworth's Revolt # Magica's Magic Mirror # Take Me Out of the Ballgame # Duck to the Future # Jungle Duck # Launchpad's First Crash # Dime Enough for Luck # Duck in the Iron Mask # The Uncrashable Hindentanic # The Status Seekers # Nothing to Fear # Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck # Once Upon a Dime # Spies in Their Eyes # All Ducks on Deck # Ducky Horror Picture Show # Till Nephews Do Us Part Season 2 # Time is Money - Part 1: Marking Time # Time is Money - Part 2: The Duck Who Would Be King # Time is Money - Part 3: Bubba Trubba # Time is Money - Part 4: Ducks on the Lam # Time is Money - Part 5: Ali Bubba's Cave # Super DuckTales - Part 1: Liquid Assets # Super DuckTales - Part 2: Frozen Assets # Super DuckTales - Part 3: Full Metal Duck # Super DuckTales - Part 4: The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club # Super DuckTales - Part 5: Money to Burn Season 3 # Land of Tra La La # Allowance Day # Bubbeo and Juliet # The Good Muddahs # My Mother the Psychic # Metal Attraction # Dough Ray Me # Bubba's Big Brainstorm # The Big Flub # A Case of Mistaken Secret Identity # Blue Collar Scrooge # Beaglemania # Yuppy Ducks # The Bride Wore Stripes # The Unbreakable Bin # Attack of the Fifty-Foot Webby # The Masked Mallard # A DuckTales Valentine (Amour or Less) Season 4 # Ducky Mountain High # Attack of the Metal Mites # The Duck Who Knew Too Much # New Gizmo-Kids on the Block # Scrooge's Last Adventure # The Golden Goose (Part 1) # The Golden Goose (Part 2) Category:TV Series